Brotherhood Spring
by Red Witch
Summary: Spring has come! And the Brotherhood celebrate it with their typical brand of mayhem!


****

I lost the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. It's somewhere in my house. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm doing a Brotherhood story for every season! 

**Brotherhood Spring**

"Spring is here!" Todd hopped around wildly in the back yard. "Spring is here! No more cold nights! No more freezing my butt off! No more slush all over my shoes! Spring is here! And you know the best part about it guys?" 

"I have no idea," Lance sighed relaxing on the back porch. 

"Who cares?" Pietro yawned.

"He's gonna tell us anyway," Fred shrugged.

"The bugs are back!" Todd did cartwheels all over the place. "Nice yummy bugs so tasty!" 

"Gee that's a surprise," Pietro grumbled. 

"Nice fat houseflies," Todd licked his lips. "Crunchy cockroaches, wiggly centipedes, grasshoppers with their oh so succulent legs!" 

"Toad we get it," Fred looked a little green.

"Delicate ladybugs," Todd went on. "Delicious butterflies, beetles of all varieties! Even a tasty worm for variety! I love it!" 

"Okay Toad has done the impossible," Fred grumbled. "He made me lose my appetite."

"That is an impressive feat," Pietro smirked. Fred swatted at him, but missed and hit the side of the house. It shook on impact. 

"Geeze Freddy could you hit any harder?" Tabitha was doing her nails. "I think there's still a few nails imbedded in the walls." 

"I'm gonna go hunt for some bugs right now!" Todd said. "You guys coming?"

"As tempting as that thought is we're gonna pass," Pietro said.

"Suit yourself," Todd hopped away. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"Yes we do," Tabitha grumbled. "An upset stomach." 

"Well that will keep him busy for a while," Pietro sighed. "So Lance what do you feel like doing? Lance? Lance?"

Lance's eyes were closed. He seemed half-asleep. "Hmmm." 

"La-aance," Pietro tapped his foot impatiently. Lance merely hummed contentedly. "He's gone again."

"What should we use this time?" Fred asked. "Bullhorn or hose?"

"I could light another little firecracker under his butt," Tabitha said.

"Nah we did that last time," Pietro said. "I got it! Be right back!" He zipped inside the house and came back with cymbals. "LANCE WAKE UP!" Pietro banged them together next to his ear.

Lance jumped up with a start. "Yeowww! Pietro!" He glared at him. 

"Daydreaming about Kitty huh?" Pietro snickered. 

"So what if I was?" Lance glared. "Nothing else important to do. It is Saturday after all."

"Yeah I'm with you Lance," Fred stretched out on the grass. "Nothing to do but sit back and relax. Soak up some rays. Listen to the soft sounds of birds chirping."

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!!!!" 

"That don't sound like a bird," Pietro remarked. 

"BEES!" Todd ran out of the woods screaming. "RUN FOR IT!" 

To their horror a huge swarm was following Todd. "Get inside!" Lance shouted, closing the door just in time. "Oh man I never saw so many bees in my life!" 

"Are all the doors and windows closed?" Tabitha ran around nervously. "I hate bees! I hate bees! They give me the creeps!"

"Only the Toad could get us involved in a killer bee attack," Fred groaned. 

"What did you do eat their queen or something?" Pietro snapped.

"Kinda," Todd said meekly.

"Terrific!" Lance groaned. "Now what do we do? Besides beat the stuffing out of Toad that is?"

"Once again its up to me," Pietro sighed taking out a huge jar. He zipped outside the front door. The Brotherhood watched as Pietro used his speed to zip around and capture the swarm inside the jar. Pietro brought the jar inside. "Ta da! Once again it's Pietro to the rescue!" 

"Man that was cool!" Fred remarked. "What are you gonna do with those bees? 

"I think we should save these for a special occasion," Pietro snickered. 

"So now what do you wanna do?" Todd asked. 

"I think I'm going to do some spring cleaning," Tabitha said. 

"You?" Pietro looked at her as he put the jar of bees away.

"Of course," Tabitha said. "I have to decide what color nail polish I wanna keep and which ones I want to throw out!" 

"Why am I not surprised," Lance sighed. "Pietro are you sure you got all the bees?"

"Of course I'm sure," Pietro snapped. "I am the amazing Quicksilver! I am faster than anything alive! No stupid beeeeeeeeee! YEOW!" Pietro ran around. "OW! I got stung! I got stung!"

"You missed one," Todd said. 

"I CAN SEE I MISSED ONE YOU MORON! HELP ME! IT HURTS!" Pietro ran around screaming. 

"Where did it get you?" Tabitha asked. "You're not allergic are you?"

"NO! IT JUST HURTS!" Pietro whined rubbing his behind. 

"Come on," Tabitha grabbed him by the arm. "I'll take care of this as usual."

"Oh no! No! No!" Pietro tried to break away as she dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. "Lance! Help!"

"Actually I think Tabby's got it pretty much under control," Lance smirked. He Laughed and shook his head. Then he took a look into the kitchen. "Freddy what are you doing?" He looked around with shock. 

"I'm dying some eggs," Fred said. He was dying several dozen eggs various colors. 

"Freddy Easter was over last week," Lance groaned.

"Yeah?" Fred asked. "So what's your point?" 

"Never mind," Lance rolled his eyes. 

"So I like my eggs festive," Fred shrugged. "Sue me! They're just as tasty!"

"Aren't you supposed to boil them first?" Todd asked. 

"Only if you wanna eat 'em hard boiled," Fred said. "Me I like 'em any way I can get them!" He licked one of the eggs he had done. 

"Freddy don't lick the dye off the eggs," Lance groaned. "That's disgusting!" 

"Look!" Fred stuck his tongue out. "Green tongue! He! He!"

"Big deal," Todd sniffed. "My tongue's always green." He showed him.

"I'm feeling a little green myself," Lance grumbled. 

"YEOW!" Pietro's voice was heard from upstairs. "That hurts! I'm being violated!"

"Oh it's just a little cream stop being a baby," She grumbled. "You don't want to get it infected do you?"

"Tabby you are one sick person you know that?" 

Pietro tromped downstairs. He was about to sit down but remembered so he stood there with his arms folded, sulking. Tabitha came down. "Oh stop being a baby!" She said. 

"I am not being a baby," Pietro sulked as the others laughed at him.

"Awww," Tabitha played with his hair. "Poor Speedy? Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"How about kissing it?" Todd snickered. Tabitha threw an energy bomb at him. It landed in the dye, exploding all over him and Fred. 

"Actually there is something we can do," Pietro got a gleam in his eye. "Something that will make all of us feel a lot better! Freddy, have any more eggs? I got an idea!" 

Sunday morning at the X-Mansion started out like any other morning. Everyone was asleep. But not for long.

"AACHHOOOOO!" Rogue sneezed. "KITTY!"

"It's not my fault!" Kitty protested. 

"It is too! Your stupid boyfriend did this!" Rogue snapped. Several students and teachers alike came out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. When they opened the door they found the entire room was covered with flowers. "Your idiot boyfriend triggered my allergies!" 

"Well how was he supposed to know that you have allergies?" Kitty snapped. 

"Look at all the flowers," Jean marveled. 

"That's not all they delivered!" Evan snapped. He was covered with egg yolk. "Those chumps left raw eggs in my bed so when I turned over I got slimed! Hey aren't you supposed to hard boil these things before you dye them?"

"Yippee!" Jamie squealed. "Hey everybody look what I found this morning!"

They looked into Jamie's room. There were dozens of rabbits everywhere. "I love it!" Jamie smiled as he created multiples of himself to pet the rabbits. "I've always wanted a pet!" 

"Appropriate pet for a kid who can make clones of himself," Kitty said. 

"You know what this looks like?" Rogue sighed.

"A casting call for a live action movie of 'Watership Down'?" Hank said.

"It looks like our freaky friends are starting up their pranks again," Rogue said. 

"Oh goody," Scott grumbled. "Another wonderful morning brought to us by the Brotherhood! How much you want to bet they're out there waiting to pelt us with rotten eggs?" 

"Well I for one am going to ignore them this time," Jean snapped and went into the bathroom. 

"I don't see them outside," Kurt looked out the window. "Several flowers spelling out 'Brotherhood Rules' but not a sign of those jerks. Where do they get all this stuff? Does anybody else wonder about that besides me?"

"They steal it dude," Evan snapped, shaking off some eggshells. 

"Well I checked the X-Van and your car Scott," Logan grumbled. "Full of eggs of course. And some of them were pretty ripe let me tell you."

"Actually this is a pretty mild trick for them," Kitty said watching the rabbits hop around. "I mean usually they're a lot worse." 

"What the heck?" Jean's voice came from the shower. "AAAHH! BEES!" 


End file.
